Save Me
by smile-clarenet
Summary: Sally and Doc have to team up to help a girl, badly hurt by something in her past, but time is rapidly running out. Before long they have a fight on their hands, to save her life and solve the mysteries of her past before it’s too late. TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: (screams at document manager) I hate this document manager right now. It seems determined to mess up on me. (What has this thing got against asterisks?)**

**I've had the idea for this fic for some time, and I've gone through at least 5 different beginnings that I was never quite happy with. This one seems to be the best of the lot so far. I don't really know how fast this one will be progressing, compared to some of my other fics. I know the basic plot line, though I've not done any serious planning for it, I like letting my stories lead me on an adventure. I can't be sure how many chapters there'll be until I get close to the end of it.**

* * *

**Save Me**

**Chapter 1**

A cloud of dust rose into the still, warm air as two cars sped along the dirt oval. Cheers reached them from across the far side as they raced. They rounded the end and came up to the finish line. Running across it they carried on around the monument in the middle of the track. A yellow shape suddenly appeared nearby, though none of them noticed it to begin with. The driver of the red car waved to his opponent as he passed him to take the lead. The opponent reacted quickly, closing the gap in seconds and drawing level again.

"Whoa." Lightning slammed the brakes on as a yellow car sped across his path. He swerved away from the track, the seatbelt straining to hold him in his seat at the sudden friction.

There was a loud screech nearby and a crash, then silence. Lightning unclipped the belt and emerged from the car into the settling dust. The navy blue car of his crew chief had stopped nearby, and he too was just getting out. The near accident had shocked their friends into silence.

"Are you ok, rookie?" Doc called across to Lightning.

"Yeah. What _was_ that?" He followed the tyre marks as best he could across the scuffed ground.

"Delinquent Road Hazard." Doc muttered Sheriff's favourite phrase. "Stay here." He added to Lightning, and strode off across the short track.

Someone slid down the slope behind him and reached for his hand as they all watched the doctor heading towards the steep hill. They watched him slide gracefully down the slope and disappear from sight. There was no sign of him for some minutes, until the sharp ring of a phone disturbed the silence. Lighting reached into his pocket and pulled his mobile out. He pressed a button and raised it to his ear.

"Hey, Doc – uh, where do I find it – cabinet behind the desk, bottom shelf, got it." He lowered it again and turned to Sally.

"Doc asked me to get Sheriff and Mater down there. I need to go and get his medical bag from the clinic."

Sally nodded silently and moved back. Lightning went around to the open driver's door and slipped into the car. He slammed the door, pointed the car in the direction of the town and sped off. Sally turned to the figures on the hillside above the track. She scrambled up to them.

"Sheriff! Mater!" The two men looked over at her. "Doc needs you down there."

Sheriff half leapt down the incline and ran across the track. Mater hurried back to his tow truck and followed quickly. Sally felt someone put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be ok, honey." Flo's gentle voice said.

* * *

"Cabinet behind the desk, bottom drawer." Lightning muttered, leaping from the car and into the cool building. He spotted the cabinet straight away, hurried over to it and wrenched the doors open. He located the right drawer and pulled a large, black backpack adorned with a red cross from its depths. Then he was back into the car and speeding back to the racetrack.

* * *

Doc cursed himself for leaving the bag behind. He usually brought it with him when he came to the track but he'd completely forgotten to pick it up that morning. Lightning was a fast, safe driver. He hoped the young man would be able to find it quickly. He heard someone slithering down the slope towards him. 

"Sally said you needed us." Sheriff slid to a stop beside him, determinedly not looking at the car.

"Lightning went back to the town?"

Sheriff nodded, slightly puzzled.

"I forgot to put the kit in my car when we came out here. I can't do anything for her without it."

* * *

Sheriff glanced into the car. The girl looked young, barely old enough to hold a licence. Her short hair covered her face, but a small area had been stained red from a wound on her head. One arm was across the top of the steering wheel. Beneath the sleeve of her jacket Sheriff could see a number of small cuts and a few bruises. He turned away, his gaze returned to the top of the hill as Mater's truck appeared at the edge. 

"Come on, Lightning." Doc muttered.

Sheriff turned back uncomfortably. He'd not been very good around crashed cars since the accident that had made him go to Radiator Springs in the first place. That had been some fifty odd years ago, but the memory of it was easily brought back to the surface from time to time. They were suddenly bathed in darkness; the sun had disappeared behind a large cloud that had appeared rather quickly. Sheriff shivered a little in the cold wind it brought with it. A loud rumble of thunder rolled through the valley, masking the noisy arrival of Lightning with the bag. He tossed it to Doc and stood back as the older racer pulled the door of the car open.

Doc laid a soft hand on the girl's arm.

"Miss?"

She groaned quietly, raising her head off her arm slightly. Doc reached forwards and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a deep cut above her eye. He rummaged in his bag, pulling sterilised gloves and a large wad of bandages from within.  
A few minutes later the wound was neatly covered. The girl blinked slowly and turned to face him. He gently helped her to sit back and rolled her sleeve back. She flinched when he touched her arm.

"What's your name?" Doc asked softly.

"Aiyana." The girl whispered her reply.

Doc turned to face the two men standing nearby.

"Lightning, give us a hand."

Sheriff, he knew, wouldn't cope with this very well. He would get the police officer alone later for a chat, but only if Sheriff felt he needed it. He had, over the years, come to need the chats less and less, sometimes completely refusing.

Doc felt the first few drops of rain on his head as he and the younger racer carefully got the girl out of the car and up the slope. Sheriff had agreed to oversee the rescue of the car. Doc and Lightning placed Aiyana in the front seat of Lightning's car and leaving Lightning to take her into the town to the clinic told Mater to lower the tow chain. He watched Sheriff place the hook under the back axle as the rain began to drive down in sheets. Doc jogged back to where his car sat, the rest seemed to realise the annual race was over and they too headed back to their cars.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure how well this one is going to work. There's a short reference to another of my fics in this chapter, A Most Painful Memory. References to that fic keep cropping up from time to time, so don't be too surprised if you spot a few more in the future.**

**I'm not really sure how to say Aiyana, it's a name I found on a website and totally loved. The way I've been saying it is Ae-ana. If there's someone out there who knows how to pronounce it, let me know would you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the first one, though it did take me a while to get it going, and I actually wrote this one in the space of around four hours (it wasn't constant writing). Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

**Save Me**

**Chapter 2**

Doc sipped his coffee as he studied the x-rays. He'd suspected the girl had a couple of breaks, and his suspicions seemed to be confirmed. Her left arm was fractured, along with a few ribs. He noticed some older breaks in places, ones that looked like they had healed only recently. He'd found a number of small cuts on one of her arms, and many bruises too. If the girl had been running from something it would explain why she had crashed, but until he got all the facts he didn't want to jump to conclusions, they hadn't made him the town judge for nothing.

The doors behind him opened quietly as someone entered the room.

"Hey, I just brought you some food from Flo." Sally placed a large package on the desk and joined Doc. "Wow, she's been in the wars."

"Mm." Doc sipped his coffee again.

"You don't think it's natural do you?" Sally picked up on his thoughts straight away.

"It's not normal for a person to have so many injuries, old and new, even after they've been in a crash."

"Wouldn't that depend on the crash?"

"It would, but her's wasn't that bad, certainly not bad enough for all these injuries. I think she had some of them before she crashed."

"Where is she?"

"Over there." Doc nodded to the far side of the room. "She's still out of it." He went with Sally to the girl's bed. "I should get a cast on that arm, though I don't really want to with those cuts on her arm."

Sally leaned against the end of the bed. The girl looked so young. A large plaster covered a cut above her eye, and her light brown hair had been swept back off her forehead.

"Did you get a name?"

"She told us she was called Aiyana yesterday, before she passed out. Her driver's licence says she's Aiyana Kerin. She can't have been driving long either, she's not long turned sixteen."

Sally back away slightly. The girl was a little familiar, but surely it wasn't…the girl she had known had sworn she would never leave the city.

"Sally?" Doc was looking concerned.

"I have to go." She said quickly, and hurried from the building.

"Well that was odd." Doc muttered, reaching for the paper bag Sally had brought with her.

* * *

It was getting late when Doc finally emerged from his clinic. He had decided it would be all right to leave the girl for a couple of hours, and knew his friends would be wanting to know more about the stranger. He spotted Lightning sitting with Sheriff in a corner of the café, without Sally. He found that a little odd. It was unusual to find Lightning without Sally, or the other way around, when they were gathered at the café in the evenings. 

"Hey, Doc." Sheriff greeted the doctor as he joined them. "How's the kid?"

"She'll be ok. No lasting damage."

Sheriff seemed to notice something different in Doc's voice, for he raised an eyebrow slightly but said nothing.

"Have you seen Sally?" Lightning asked rather suddenly.

"Not since this morning, why?"

"We were supposed to meeting up tonight and going to watch a film, but she never showed. I checked at the theatre and everything."

"Leave it to me, kid, I'll find her." Doc replied, all ready with some idea of where to start looking.

* * *

Doc opened the door of his car quietly. Sally's Porsche was parked in front of the Wheel Well Motel, but there was no sign of the woman nearby. He quickly checked the small reception, but she wasn't there. He couldn't see her in any of the rooms either. Walking back to where her car sat at the top of the cliff he silently looked into it. He'd known she wouldn't be in it the moment he'd seen it. Her jacket had been tossed onto the back seat. He tested the door and found it was unlocked. He picked up the coat, shut the door again, and walked a short way along the top of the cliff. 

There was a small break in the cliff, just wide enough for a car to fit down. There was a small channel off it around half way along that had at one time held a stream. The stream had long been diverted by the rocks, leaving the dry gorge behind. Doc walked into the gap in the cliffs, skirting the bushes where snakes might be hiding, and slipped into the narrow gorge. The sunlight didn't penetrate this far, and the sky above was starting to get dark. He shoved a hand in his pocket, checking he had the torch with him. It tended to live in the car, just in case it broke down where there wasn't sufficient lighting. He picked his way over the boulder-strewn ground, emerging nearly an hour later on a lonely hilltop. A figure could be seen against the darkening sky.

"Sally?" He walked up to her, holding the coat out.

She took it slowly. "Thanks."

"Lightning's worried."

"Oh dear, I forgot I was supposed to meeting him." She fiddled with the zip on her jacket.

"Why did you come way out here?"

"I needed to do some thinking." Sally looked down into the valley. The lights from the town could just be seen.

Doc eyed her for a moment. "You all ready know Aiyana."

Sally nodded. "It was just after I'd started working for dad, while I was still studying. His secretary came up to me one lunch break. She said she needed someone to take care of her kid when she went out in the evening, asked if I'd care for her for a couple of hours each night." She sighed softly. "Aiyana swore she'd never leave the city, that nothing could make her do that. I wasn't sure if I recognised the car when it first appeared. Her uncle bought it for her, gave it to her the Christmas before she turned sixteen. She was really excited, wanted to drive it straight away."

"I've not had a chance to look at the car yet, but I don't think it was a problem with the car that caused the crash." Doc hesitated. "Was there ever any sign of any trouble in her family?"

"What are you saying?" Sally gasped, turning to face him.

"I'm not sure yet." Doc too looked down at the valley. He'd seen it before, when he was a racer. It had been at one of his earlier races. A rookie the year after him had been constantly nervous. There had been a permanent fear in his eyes, and it hadn't been until after the rookie had disappeared that he'd worked it out. There was no way he would let something like that happen again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some of you might be able to work out what I'm getting at with this chapter, but I didn't want to make it blaringly obvious. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be online, as I've not even started it yet, and I have to go out in a few minutes. I might get a chance to work on it tomorrow, all being well. I'll try to get the next one up during the next week, but I am not making any promises that it'll happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Argh, I haven't updated this one in 6 months! Sorry for the long wait people. I had a pretty major writer's block. I don't know when I'll next be updating it (hopefully it won't be another 6 months), so for now I'm leaving it as Temp Hiatus. Things are going to be taking off from the end of this chapter in terms of the story line.**

* * *

**Save Me**

**Chapter 3**

Several hours later, Sally was sitting in the reception of the Cozy Cone motel with her head in her hands. Doc's words had been running over and over in her mind since they had spoken on the hilltop. She thought she knew what Doc had been implying, but she couldn't imagine that happening to the family she had gotten to know so well. Maya had seemed like a brilliant mother, a little unpredictable sometimes, but not that sort of person. She sighed for the hundredth time and set about closing reception for the night. If anyone came in late looking for a room, they would be able to find her at the café, either that or Flo would come and find her. She was about to turn the lights off when a strange car pulled into the parking lot. A young woman got out and made her way towards the reception building. Sally paused with her hand on the light switch.

"Am I too late to check in tonight?" The voice was surprisingly familiar to Sally. It took her back a few years to when she had been living in the city.

"Seraphine?" She turned back to the desk and pulled the booking in book from the top drawer. "What are you doing way out here?"

"I came after Aiyana." Seraphine looked a little surprised to see Sally. "I might ask you the same question."

"You remember when I walked out of work. I ended up here. They really made me feel at home. That day I went back was so I could ask Dad if he'd arrange a transfer for me."

"So you work here now?"

"Yeah. This motel thing isn't really my main job. I'm still an attorney, I just do this while there's no other work for me to do."

"Your father should be pleased. He was asking after you the other day."

Sally realised it had been a while since she had last phoned him. For a while she had phoned at least once a week, but then it had slipped, and then the calls she made to him and her mother had stopped completely.

"How long are you planning to stay for?" Sally asked as she filled in various details.

"Probably just the night. It depends on how quickly I find my sister."

Sally kept her eyes on the form as she completed it, with exception of the checking out date. She knew she should tell Seraphine where she could find Aiyana, but something held her back. Seraphine, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"You know something." She said quietly.

"Come with me." Sally made her mind up.

"What's going on?" Seraphine followed her out of the motel and along the road to the surgery.

"There's something you need to know. Wait here." Sally knocked on the door to the office, hoping Doc was there. She hadn't seen him at the café as they'd passed. Luck was on her side. Doc seemed surprised to see her, and concerned too.

"Something wrong?"

"Aiyana's sister just turned up at the motel." Sally decided to get straight to the point.

"Where is she now?"

"I told her to wait outside. Doc…I think your theory might be right. There's definitely something going on in that family. Seraphine moved out of the family home right before I left the city. Aiyana swore she'd never move out, let alone leave the city for any reason. The only reason why Seraphine would know Aiyana had done a runner is if their mother told her, and even then she wouldn't come after unless something was wrong."

"Was it always like that?" Doc asked quietly.

"As far as I know."

"Aiyana won't be fit to leave town for a while, and I can delay fixing the car if there's anything wrong with it. I can buy us some time, but it may not be enough." Doc leaned against his desk. "What ever is going on here is no little thing."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out, Sally. In the meantime, her family has a right to see her. I'll have to phone her mother in the morning."

* * *

Doc released Aiyana two days later. Sally found her a room at the Cozy Cone Motel and put her down for an indefinite stay. They quickly found Aiyana was very reluctant to leave her room. They took her to the café the first night she was allowed out, and had to take her back to the room after barely five minutes. It appeared she wasn't comfortable around a lot of people.

"I don't get her, Doc." Sally sighed, leaning against Doc's desk. Three days had passed since the scene in the café.

"Who?"

"Aiyana. She was never like this when she was younger. She loved meeting new people, and there wasn't any reason for her to run away."

"I'm sure something will become clear." Doc replied.

"I guess. What time did you say her mother was arriving?"

"I think she said four." Doc muttered indistinctly.

Sally checked her watch. It was already half past three. "I should get her room ready. Might as well check on Aiyana while I'm there."

Seraphine had returned home a few days before. Apparently Carrera Attorneys of Law was a busy place. One of the attorneys had left, leaving Sally's father and a second attorney with a lot of work. Seraphine and her mother, Maya, were still receptionists for the company, which meant they couldn't both be away. Sally knew Seraphine was returning home so Maya could drive out to Aiyana.

Four came and went, and there was no sign of Maya, then five, then six. At seven Sally gave up waiting and went to get dinner at the café. In fact it wasn't until eleven by the time Maya arrived. Sally was just closing the motel for the night when a dark car pulled up in the parking lot. At first she thought it was Aiyana's Lotus, until she realised it was too long and too wide, and the wrong colour. The Lotus was yellow; this car appeared to be some sort of orangey-red in colour.

A figure got out of the car and strode across to the reception of the motel. Sally pulled out the booking in book from its usual place and opened it to the next clear space as the figure entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Maya swept her hat off revealing short, light brown hair.

"You used to be blonde." Sally commented.

"Blonde was never my colour." Maya replied vaguely. "Where can I find Aiyana?"

"I'll show you after I've booked you into the motel."

"Why would you do that?"

Sally hesitated. "Didn't Doc tell you? Aiyana isn't well enough to leave yet. She was in a car crash."

"I _told_ her to be careful. That car cost more than her uncle could afford."

"I don't think she could help it. It's not easy to steer on dirt."

Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed the pen off the desk. "Just tell me where I have to sign."

Sally slid the form over to her and waited patiently while she filled it in. The moment Maya was done she thrust the form in Sally's face.

"So where can I find my daughter?"

Sally ignored her rudeness and led the woman towards the bedrooms. She wasn't really any different from when Sally had known her in the city. She often wondered how Maya managed to get the job at reception. Sally led her to Aiyana's room and peered around the door. It was late, and the girl was sleeping. She closed the door and turned around.

"She's sleeping. You can see her in the morning. This way." Sally took Maya two doors along the corridor. "This is your room. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She quickly took her leave, not wanting to spend more time than necessary with the woman.

* * *

"She's a nightmare, Doc." Sally muttered when she went to collect breakfast the following morning. "Not only does she arrive after I should have closed, but she's really rude as well. She was practically demanding to see her daughter, and I got the impression she wanted to take Aiyana home last night too."

"She was pleasant on the phone." Doc looked puzzled.

"Her phone manner is completely different to her actual character. The sooner we're rid of her the better." Sally handed Flo a few coins for the food. "I should take this to Aiyana."

Sally crossed the road and paused by the fancy car Maya drove. In the sunlight she could see it was dark orange, and a Lamborghini. She hadn't seen one of those since arriving in Radiator Springs. It was as clean as it could be too, but Sally knew it wouldn't stay like that for long.

* * *

She knocked on Aiyana's door before opening it to give the girl a little warning. The room was still dark, though a little natural light filtered through the curtains.

"Aiyana, honey. I've got your breakfast."

Aiyana was normally awake and waiting for Sally, but she didn't move from the bed when Sally called to her. Sally frowned, dumped the bag on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Aiyana?" She put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Aiyana flinched and pulled away from her, scooting right up against the wall.

"Aiyana, it's okay, it's only me."

Aiyana looked at her with fearful eyes. "Sally?"

"It's okay." Sally gently tucked a few strands of Aiyana's hair behind her ear. She gasped softly when she saw the bruise on the girl's cheek. It definitely hadn't been there the day before. "Aiyana, what happened?"

Aiyana shook her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not particularly inclined to finish my stories unless I get more reviews. Basically what I'm saying is if I take the time to write these stories, you should really take the time to tell me what you think about it. It's your choice.**


End file.
